Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display in moving a file.
Description of the Related Art
Paperless fax order-receiving/ordering work in trading companies and the like has been accelerated. In the paperless fax order-receiving/ordering work, the following workflow is performed. When a fax order is received from a customer, an image representing the received fax order is converted into a file (e.g., a file in general-purpose format, such as Portable Document Format (PDF) and Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG)), and this file is stored into a shared folder on a shared server. One of persons in charge subsequently moves the file from the shared folder to his/her own folder, and then edits a purchase order while referring to the file. This person then performs a process for placing an order with a manufacturer.
Moving a file between different servers is implemented as follows. First, a file in a movement origin server is copied into an information processing apparatus operated by a user, and then copied from the information processing apparatus onto a movement destination server. Upon completion of such copying, the file in the movement origin server is deleted. In other words, the file to be moved remains in the movement origin server, until completion of the copying to the movement destination server. During this process, another user can operate the file remaining in the movement origin server. In this way, unlike ordinary movement of a file within one server, there is a long time during which another can operate the file to be moved and remaining in the movement origin server. When such an operable time is long, one file may be operated by two or more information processing apparatuses, so that a conflict readily occurs between operations for moving a file to different information processing apparatuses. To address such a situation, exclusion processing is performed. In the exclusion processing, while a user operates a file, another user is not allowed to operate the file. In other words, during an operation for moving a file by a user, if another attempts to move this file, the exclusion processing is performed, so that an error notification indicating that the file attempted to be moved is not present (e.g., a notification saying “file not found”) is provided to another user performing an operation later than the user.
In a case where an error notification indicating that a file attempted to be moved is not present (e.g., a notification saying “file not found”) is provided to another user performing an operation later than the user, as in the above-described exclusion processing, there arises an issue in which it appears to another user that the file attempted to be moved is lost during the operation for moving the file.
Meanwhile, US2008/0306900 discusses a technique for keeping a deletion history and a movement history by monitoring file operations in a folder, and displaying the deletion history and the movement history in the folder when the folder is opened. In this technique, all operations performed in a folder are recorded and displayed.
In the above-described order-receiving/ordering workflow, a large volume of faxes is received and thus, the number of operations performed by each person in charge for moving a file from a shared folder to his/her own folder also increases. Therefore, if the technique of US2008/0306900 is applied to the above-described order-receiving/ordering workflow, it is difficult to find a file from a history by determining which file in the history corresponds to a file being operated at the time of occurrence of an error, because the volume of the history is too large.